Stories: Evil Counterpart Saga
Plot The gang are facing their biggest challenge when they are up against themselves, or their evil counterparts to be exact. Re-Peat Boss has formed an alliance of evil counterparts together, ready to crush the gang with ease. They may be counterparts, but they are not to be underestimated either. Locked Room Gang, it's your mission to take them all down! Cast * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Kyoji * Lex * Zuma Frog * Re-Peat Boss * Dark Green Shadow * Dark Jaiden * Opposite Blast * AU Jelo * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Captain Red Shell * Lemon Glass * Blast * Tommy * Alice Story The story begins with Lex and Zuma Frog in Suburbia, heading to L.E.A.F. Headquarters to visit their old friends. * Lex: I wonder how the others have been lately. * Zuma Frog: Yeah, I have heard they went through new adventures! Including Starcade and Kyoji travelling to the Seven Worlds of Wonder to recruit the Gemstones of the Legendary Rainbow Gem, according to what Re-Peat Moss told me! * Lex: Well, it's been a long time since we last met. I can't wait to hear more about their adventures! * Zuma Frog: Me too! I even heard about that time when they went to space to battle Dr. Zack! * Lex: Oh, that adventure? I wanna hear more about it too! Suddenly, loud crashing noises can be heard from a distant house. '' * Lex: Did you H-E-A-R that? * Zuma Frog: Nope, I didn't. My ears are non-existent. * Lex: Shh!!! ''The loud crashing noises get louder by each second, and sure enough, Zuma Frog hears it. * Lex: Let's go I-N-V-E-S-T-I-G-A-T-E! * Zuma Frog: Bookworm and frog to the rescue! Lex and Zuma Frog dash to the scene and discover someone raiding the house. * ???: *breaks a lamp* ''Quit your whining! Now hand over all of your valuables or you can start living a new life in ice! * Lex: That voice sounds...F-A-M-I-L-I-A-R. * Zuma Frog: Familiar? Yup, I recognise that too. * Lex: It can't be! ''??? hears the two of them and turns around, and reveals herself to be...Green Shadow? * Lex: Green Shadow?! * Zuma Frog: Green Shadow?! * Lex: How is this possible? * "Green Shadow": *looks at Lex and Zuma Frog* ''Do I know you? * Zuma Frog: Yes, we're your friends, remember? Lex the Bookworm and Zuma Frog! * Lex: You sure look different than before. * Zuma Frog: Don't you recognise us? * "Green Shadow": Lex and Zuma Frog? Oh yes, it's you two little pipsqueaks. Now leave me alone, I have some business to attend to. * Zuma Frog: What kind of business? * "Green Shadow": That family has owed me stuff, I'm taking them back. * Random Resident: It's not true, she came in and started wrecking everything! * "Green Shadow": Shut up, you! * Lex: Wait, you never talked to anyone like that. * Zuma Frog: Plus, you'll usually greet us cheerfully when we show up. * Lex: And committing a sin like this is so unlike you. * "Green Shadow": Where are you going with this? I'm warning you, stay away from the house and you won't get hurt! ''*charges up a pea shot* * Lex: G-A-S-P! You're not the real Green Shadow, are you? * "Green Shadow": Excuse me? * Lex: The real Green Shadow will never act like a villain, commit crimes and be rude to others especially to her friends! * Zuma Frog: You must be a phony! * "Green Shadow": So you have exposed me as the fake Green Shadow. Very clever, you two. Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Dark Green Shadow, and I am much more powerful than the actual one. * Lex: Wait, Dark Green Shadow? * Zuma Frog: I remember someone by the name of...was it Ashley or Alison? Either way, she created you to pretend to be Green Shadow! * Dark Green Shadow: Now that you have known my secrets, I can't afford you to tell anyone else. Hence, you should join my hostages! * Lex: N-O! * Zuma Frog: You are a phony, and we don't listen to phonies! We're here to stop you, impostor! * Lex: S-T-O-P. Stop. * Zuma Frog: Well, you get the point, Dark Green Shadow. * Dark Green Shadow: Remember just half a minute ago I said something about being much more powerful than the actual Green Shadow? * Zuma Frog: Yes, but we all know that's not true. You'll be sorry once Green Shadow finds out! * Dark Green Shadow: In that case, I'll just have to destroy you both before she even finds out that I'm here! Dark Green Shadow starts firing peas, casting ice and wind at Lex and Zuma Frog at the same time, taking them by surprise. * Lex: Zuma Frog, I think Dark Green Shadow is right. Her attacks seem to be more powerful than Green Shadow's. * Zuma Frog: Well, why don't we try taking on her first? * Lex: You're R-I-G-H-T! Lex and Zuma Frog charge towards Dark Green Shadow, who knocks them onto the ground with a single kick. * Dark Green Shadow: I think you mean you're W-R-O-N-G! * Zuma Frog: We'll need help from the real Green Shadow. She'll know what to do! * Lex: Let's go! Lex and Zuma Frog race towards the L.E.A.F. Headquarters, with Dark Green Shadow hot on their heels. When they arrive at the door, they knock it as fast as they could. The real Green Shadow answers it, and her appearance gave both Lex and Zuma Frog a jumpscare. * Lex: ARGH! * Zuma Frog: Dark Green Shadow, is that you? * Green Shadow: Is that you, Lex and Zuma Frog? Oh my gosh, it's been a long time! * Zuma Frog: You recognise us at first glance? So you're the real Green Shadow! Hallelujah! * Green Shadow: Real Green Shadow? What are you talking about? * Lex: It's a long story, and by long, I mean L-O-N-G. * Zuma Frog: Someone is out there committing crimes in your name. She calls herself Dark Green Shadow. * Green Shadow: What?! Did you say Dark Green Shadow? Green Shadow spots Dark Green Shadow approaching them. * Green Shadow: Get behind me. NOW! Lex and Zuma Frog did as they were told. Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss shows up not long after, having heard Green Shadow shout. * Bonk Choy: What's going on? * Re-Peat Moss: Something TRICKY in the neighborhood? * Green Shadow: Yes, but it's a "someone". * Re-Peat Moss: Who? * Green Shadow: Her. *points to Dark Green Shadow* Dark Green Shadow shows up in front of the door. '' * Dark Green Shadow: Hello, Green Shadow. * Green Shadow: So you used my identity to commit crimes, didn't you? Where's Akasha? * Dark Green Shadow: That so-called Burning Shadow? I don't work with her anymore! After all, she was a useless master. But let's not talk about that, let's talk about how you're gonna die and how I will take over your identity once I see that your death has come. * Green Shadow: You can kill me, but I won't allow you to use my name to do evil! * Dark Green Shadow: Too late, I already did earlier. I raided a house! * Bonk Choy: What do we do? * Green Shadow: Go call the others. I'll stay here and do whatever I can. * Bonk Choy: I'm on it. ''*starts calling for backup* * Dark Green Shadow: So, are you ready to die? * Green Shadow: I'm always ready for anything. * Zuma Frog: Green Shadow, be careful! * Green Shadow: Bring it on, evil me! * Dark Green Shadow: I'd be glad to, good me! The two Green Shadows fight against each other, with the others watching fearfully from behind. Green Shadow attempts to cast Dark Green Shadow away with her own tornado, but Dark Green Shadow casts an even bigger tornado which not only counters Green Shadow's tornado, but it also tosses Green Shadow into a wall. Dark Green Shadow proceeds to freeze Green Shadow into the wall, preventing her from going anywhere. * Dark Green Shadow: Gotcha! Now, prepare as the world will now remember me as the true plant hero meant to be! Do you have any last words? * Green Shadow: No! * Dark Green Shadow: Technically that was your last word, but no matter! Goodbye, good me! Just as Dark Green Shadow is about to deliver her final blow, Starcade shows up, kicking her away from Green Shadow. Kyoji also shows up not long after, slicing the ice that is holding Green Shadow back with his sword, freeing her. * Bonk Choy: Look who it is! * Starcade: Hey guys, we came as fast as we could! * Kyoji: Green Shadow, are you alright? * Green Shadow: For now. We still have my evil version to deal with. * Kyoji: Just when I thought Akasha couldn't get any worse... * Green Shadow: Nah, Akasha has nothing to do with this. * Kyoji: I see. Dark Green Shadow gets up, recovering from the damage she has just took. * Dark Green Shadow: Looks like I have more enemies to deal with. As they say, the more the merrier! Prepare to die, mortals! Dark Green Shadow charges headfirst towards the group. Green Shadow, Starcade and Kyoji combine their attacks against Dark Green Shadow, knocking her into another wall. * Starcade: It's just like that time we took on Opposite Blast, you know? * Kyoji: Well, except the fact that I wasn't there when that happened. * Green Shadow: Hmm...looks like she took quite the hit! Green Shadow points to Dark Green Shadow, who looks bruised. * Dark Green Shadow: You think you're the only one with backup? Well, I do too! I shall return, with friends so fearsome that even them the fearless shall flee from! Dark Green Shadow flies off to search for her own backup. * Starcade: I have a bad feeling about what she said. * Green Shadow: Me too, Starcade. We might need the entire gang to help us, who knows how fearsome Dark Green Shadow's friends might be. I shall give the others a call, to alert them to come here. * Kyoji: Good idea. * Lex: *pops out from a wardrobe* ''Is it safe to come out now? * Green Shadow: Yes! ''The others emerge from their hiding spots. * Bonk Choy: Thank god! * Green Shadow: For now. It'll be even more dangerous later, that's why I must alert the other gang members. Green Shadow runs into the L.E.A.F. Headquarters and sends a distress signal across to Echo Creek through the main computer. Meanwhile at the Diaz residence... * Jelo: *playing Star Allies* * Star: Hey, Gerald! * Jelo: Hey, Star! I'm just playing Star Allies. * Star: Cool! Suddenly, Jelo's phone detects the distress signal from the L.E.A.F. Headquarters. * Jelo: Distress signal! * Star: Oh no! * Marco: Where is it from? * Jelo: I think I know where it's coming from. Star, open us a portal. * Star: You got it! *opens a portal to the L.E.A.F. Headquarters* ''Ready to move out! ''Jelo, Star and Marco enter the portal. Meanwhile, The Red Crystals were playing some videogames, when Blue Ocean's phone detects the distress signal. * Blue Ocean: Guys, look! *shows them his phone* It's a distress signal! * Captain Red Shell: Our friends need our help! * Red Fork: Red Crystals, let's go to the L.E.A.F Headquarters! * Blast: We're right behind you, Red Fork! The Red Crystals go to the L.E.A.F Headquarters. At the L.E.A.F. Headquarters... * Green Shadow: I hope they come as fast as possible. Dark Green Shadow can be back at any moment! * Starcade: Well, that'll be bad news. * Lex: She's S-C-A-R-Y! * Zuma Frog: Yeah, luckily we're here now. * Green Shadow: I'm just glad you two are safe. Here comes the others now! * Red Fork: Hi! * Blue Ocean: We received the distress signal. * Red Fork: And we came as soon as possible. * Green Shadow: I called as Dark Green Shadow appeared in front of our doorstep earlier. She's going to return with backup, that's why I need more backup before she returns. * Red Fork: Well, you've got the right pals for the job! * Blue Ocean: Yes, we'll help you stop that faker and her friends! * Green Shadow: Thanks guys. We'll need to get more backup before... * ???: Too late, good me! * Green Shadow: Oh no. Green Shadow turns around, and spots Dark Green Shadow calling out to her on the roof. * Dark Green Shadow: Didn't expect me to show up this fast, did ya? * Red Fork: Dark Green Shadow, I see you have returned? What are you up to this time? (W.I.P.) Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108